Main character non-appearances
This list is not yet complete. Star Trek: The Original Series James T. Kirk * "The Cage" Leonard H. McCoy * "The Cage" * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" * "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" * "The Menagerie, Part II" * "Errand of Mercy" Montgomery Scott * "The Cage" * "The Man Trap" (voice only) * "Charlie X" * "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" * "Miri" * "Dagger of the Mind" * "The Menagerie, Part II" * "The Conscience of the King" * "Shore Leave" * "Court Martial" * "This Side of Paradise" * "Errand of Mercy" * "The Alternative Factor" * "Amok Time" * "Journey to Babel" * "The Omega Glory" * "All Our Yesterdays" (voice only) Hikaru Sulu *"The Cage" *"Charlie X" *"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" *"Miri" *"Dagger of the Mind" *"The Conscience of the King" *"Court Martial" *"Space Seed" *"A Taste of Armageddon" *"The Devil in the Dark" *"The Alternative Factor" *"The Apple" *"Journey to Babel" *"Obsession" *"The Trouble with Tribbles" *"The Gamesters of Triskelion" *"A Piece of the Action" *"A Private Little War" *"Patterns of Force" *"By Any Other Name" *"Bread and Circuses" *"Plato's Stepchildren" *"Requiem for Methuselah" *"All Our Yesterdays" Pavel Chekov * TOS Season 1 Uhura *"The Cage" *"Where No Man Has Gone Before" *"The Enemy Within" *"Miri" *"The Menagerie, Part II" (voice only) *"The Devil in the Dark" *"The Apple" *"The Doomsday Machine" *"Metamorphosis" *"Wolf in the Fold" *"The Empath" *"The Way to Eden" *"All Our Yesterdays" *"Turnabout Intruder" Star Trek: The Animated Series James T. Kirk * "The Slaver Weapon" Leonard H. McCoy * "The Slaver Weapon" * "Bem" Montgomery Scott * "The Slaver Weapon" Uhura * "The Survivor" (appeared in recycled animation only) * "Mudd's Passion" (recycled animation only) * "The Ambergris Element" (no lines) Star Trek: The Next Generation Data *"Family" Worf *"Code of Honor" *"Haven" *"Shades of Gray" (in stock footage only) Geordi La Forge *"A Matter of Honor" *"Manhunt" *"Redemption, Part I" (no lines) *"Attached" Deanna Troi *"Hide and Q" *"Datalore" *"11001001" *"Heart of Glory" *"A Matter of Honor" *"Yesterday's Enterprise" (no lines) *"Redemption, Part I" (no lines) *"The Perfect Mate" *"The Next Phase" (no lines) *"Relics" (no lines) Beverly Crusher *TNG Season 2 except for: **"Shades of Gray" (stock footage) *"The Wounded" *"Redemption, Part I" (no lines) *"Cost of Living" (no lines) Wesley Crusher *"The Last Outpost" *"Too Short a Season" *"Heart of Glory" *"The Arsenal of Freedom" *"We'll Always Have Paris" *"Conspiracy" *"The Neutral Zone" *"Time Squared" *"Up the Long Ladder" *"Shades of Gray" (in stock footage only) *"Who Watches the Watchers?" *"The Defector" *"Captain's Holiday" *"Legacy" *"Future Imperfect" *TNG Season 4 after "Final Mission" *TNG Season 5 except for: **"The Game" **"The First Duty" *TNG Season 6 *TNG Season 7 except for: **"Parallels" **"Journey's End" Tasha Yar *"We'll Always Have Paris" *"Conspiracy" *"The Neutral Zone" *TNG Season 2 except for: **"Shades of Gray" (stock footage only) *TNG Season 3 except for: **"Yesterday's Enterprise" *TNG Season 4 *TNG Season 5 *TNG Season 6 *TNG Season 7 except for: **"All Good Things... Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Kira Nerys *"The Assignment" *"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." Julian Bashir *"Paradise" *"Blood Oath" *"Destiny" Jadzia Dax *"In the Cards" *DS9 Season 7 Odo *"Paradise" *"By Inferno's Light" *"Change of Heart" *"Strange Bedfellows" (only as a Pah-wraith posing as Odo) Worf *DS9 Season 1 *DS9 Season 2 *DS9 Season 3 *"Rocks and Shoals" *"Chrysalis" Miles O'Brien *"Dax" *"Move Along Home" *"Blood Oath" *"Second Skin" *"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." *"Things Past" *"In the Pale Moonlight" *"Valiant" Quark *"Past Prologue" *"Battle Lines" *"Paradise" *"Tribunal" *"Second Skin" *"Past Tense, Part II" *"Waltz" *"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" Jake Sisko *"Past Prologue" *"Q-Less" *"The Circle" *"Armageddon Game" *"Paradise" *"Blood Oath" *"The Wire" *"Crossover" *"Tribunal" *"The House of Quark" *"Second Skin" *"Defiant" *"Past Tense, Part I" *"Past Tense, Part II" *"Destiny" *"Visionary" *"Through the Looking Glass" *"The Sword of Kahless" *"To the Death" *"Trials and Tribble-ations" *"The Darkness and the Light" *"Resurrection" *"The Magnificent Ferengi" *"Waltz" *"One Little Ship" *"Change of Heart" *"Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" *"Inquisition" *"In the Pale Moonlight" *"Once More Unto the Breach" *"The Emperor's New Cloak" *"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" *"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" *"Extreme Measures" Star Trek: Voyager Technically, "Living Witness" had none of the main characters. B'Elanna Torres *"Unforgettable" *"Living Witness" *"Riddles" The Doctor *"Non Sequitur" *"Resistance" *"Day of Honor" Neelix *"Eye of the Needle" *"Heroes and Demons" *"Non Sequitur" *"Retrospect" *"Renaissance Man" Seven of Nine *VOY Season 1 *VOY Season 2 *VOY Season 3 *"Nemesis" Harry Kim *"Fair Trade" *"Blood Fever" Kes *"Non Sequitur" *"Maneuvers" *"Resistance" *VOY Season 4 except for: **"Scorpion, Part II" **"The Gift" *VOY Season 5 *VOY Season 6 except for: **"Fury" *VOY Season 7 Star Trek: Enterprise Since In a Mirror, Darkly and In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II only featured mirror-versions of the main characters, none of the actual main characters appeared, except for mirror Archer's hallucination of Jonathan Archer in the second part. Malcolm Reed *"Acquisition" (no lines) *"Carbon Creek" *"First Flight" *"Carpenter Street" (voice only) Phlox *"Acquisition" (no lines) *"Carbon Creek" *"First Flight" *"Carpenter Street" *"Proving Ground" *"Awakening" Hoshi Sato *"Acquisition" (no lines) *"Carbon Creek" *"Carpenter Street" Travis Mayweather *"Acquisition" (no lines) *"Carbon Creek" *"Cogenitor" *"First Flight" *"Carpenter Street" Main characters non-appearances, List of